Buffy The Vampire SlayerTo save Buffy
by LovesGiles
Summary: This is a fanfic off of Buffy The Vampire Slayer...I have always been a fan of the show, and I have a huge crush on Giles, and always thought Giles and Buffy should of got together...So this is my fantasy of it...Enjoy...And sorry for the missed spelled words, thought I corrected them...


Buffy The Vampire Slayer...Buffy's Memories...

By: Rosemary Oden..

Buffy is sitting on top of a grave stone, awaiting any arrivals of vampires and any other supernatural beings...Buffy can't help but think of how much she misses Rupter Giles...Her watcher, her friend, her mentor and most of all the love of her life...Even though she never told him how she felt, nor would she be able to...Since he returned to England two months ago...As Buffy heard a sound behind her as she turned around to see not one but three vampires walking toward her...

" Well, well boys look what we have here, the slayer he snarls at her"...

"And look what I have three soon to be dusted vamps"...

The vampires all laughed an evil laugh at her thinking they out numbered her...As she grabed A stake from her back pockter and threw it right into the first vampire's chest as he looked at her as he turned into dust...

"He was too cocky"...As she stares at the other two vampires...As they start to fight her and she quickly out wits them as she slays them one by one...She watches them turn to dust as she walks off and leaves...Not seeing the cloak figure standing in the shadows...

Willow and Xander are sitting in the kicthen talking as Buffy walks in..."Hey Buff slay any Vamps tonight" Xander asks.."Yea three very cocky vamps Xand" Buffy replies..."Vamps are getting cockier every night" Willow declares...

"Yea I know, where's Dawn?" Buffy asks worried"In her room doing home work Buff" Xander replies..."Good...As she walks to the fridge and grabs her a coke and takes a drink... Man I was thirsty" She declares..."Has Giles called today?""No Buffy he hasn't" Xander says..."Oh ok" she replies...

As Buffy walks upstairs to her room and puts her pj's on, and wonders why Giles hasn't called for three weeks...As she looks at the picture of him and the scooby gang, as she begins to worry about Giles, scared he may be hurt...

Meanwhile...In A hotel room in Sunnydal..

Giles has just removed the cloak as he sits on the bed and looks at a picture of Buffy and the Scoobies...Wishing he could tell Buffy he's here..But knowing he can't as he's undercover for the council...Wanting him to watch for Bolok a vengeful vampire, who wants the blood of the slayer...

When the council told him Buffy was in danger he was worried and scared and he volinteered to go undercover to watch out for him...In hopes he can stop him before he can hurt Buffy...Giles puts his head in his hands and pushes his hair back as he looks in the mirror, wondering why he loved Buffy so...Could he love her more than just a fathers love...He looks at her picture and thinks..."God I just want to run to her this minute and hold her close to me...But I can't or i'll be blowing my cover...God Buffy I miss you"

When he watched her slay the three vampires back at the cemetery, he knew she would do fine without him, but he still wanted to be help her..."I am her watcher after all, isn't that what watchers are suppose to do, is help their slayers...Instead of standing in the shadows watching her slay vampires"

He rememebers something he told himself once..."She'll never stand on her own if you're still always there trying to protect her" his thoughts comes to an end when the phone rings...

"Hello" Giles says as he answers the phone..."Rupert"..."It's Travers"..."Ah yes what is it"..."We have learned more of Boloks feeding ritual"..."Yes, tell me, tell me now" Giles shouts..."In order for him to feed, he must rip the heart out of his victim and drink their hearts blood"...

Travers didn't have to tell Giles twice as he drops the phone and runs and gets in his car and heads over to Buffy he knew now that his undercover work was over and that he needed to protect his slayer, his friend and most of all the love of his life...And hopes he's not too late...

Buffy is sitting on her bed about to go to sleep when she heard something outside as she gets up and grabs her stake she keeps by her bed as she slowly walks downstairs and outside...As she looks around and see's a big ass vampire...He see's her and starts to laugh an evil booming laugh...In which wakes up Willow and Xander as they come running out with Crossbows, crosses and holy water..."Who is he Buffy" Willow says..."I don't know, but I'm going to find out" Buffy says as she looks at him...

"I am Bolok and I've come for the blood of the slayer"...He laughs as he stares at her...Buffy looks at him and laughs..."Come and get it big boy"...He snarls at her and charges off towards her...She tries to sway out of the way, but he picks her up and throws her against a tree...He laughs at her as she picks herself up...Xander and Willow tries to fend him off of her, but he only throws them against the wall and knocks them out...Buffy gets up and holds her side as she looks at him..."You're A Vampire, I'm the slayer, it's time I do some slaying"...She start to fight him...Blow after Blow...Punch after Punch...Kick after Kick...

Buffy starts to become tired and weak as she grabs a stake and tries to stake him...But he grabs her arm and stabs her with the stake in her side...Buffy lets out a screams out in pain...Giles is two blocks away as he hears her screaming in pain...As he hits the breaks, his heart pounding in his chest fearing the worst...He gets out and starts running toward her...Buffy is on the ground and Bolok is hovering over her body looking at her chest...

"I'm going to rip you're heart out of you're chest and drink you're hearts blood"...He snarls at her as he rubs her chest...As he gets ready to rip her heart out...When someone comes up behind him and sticks a big stake in his heart...He looks at her and thinks..."Oh shit"...As he turns to dust...Buffy opens her eyes and see's Giles standing over her holding out his hand..."Are you okay" He asks worried...As he pulls the stake out of her side...She nods and looks at him...He smiles at her and picks her up and carries her into the house to mend her wounds...And hands Willow and Xander ice packs when they come too...Willow is holding an ice pack to her head and looks at him..."Giles oh Giles, you're here"...She says over joyed..."Yes Willow, I'm here"...He says as he smiles..."And you didn't even tell us you were coming" Xander says as he holds his head...

Buffy is standing at the top of the stairs listening to them talk..."Why did you come back" She says as she looks downstairs..."Well uh I uh wanted to Buffy, but I was undercover for the council" He says as he cleans his glasses...Buffy looks at him and wonders if he missed her as much as he missed them..."Buffy uh" As he turns to Willow and Xander and gives them a would you leave please look..."Oh"...Willow says..."Xander lets go outside"..."Willow why?"..."Xander just come on"...Xander gets up and follows her...

"Giles what is it"...Buffy says as she looks at him..."Buffy I've missed you"...As he looks into her eyes as he climbs the stairs toward her..."Then why I did you leave"...She says as she watches him get closer to her..."Cause I knew you couldn't reach your full potental as the slayer, if I was still here trying to protect you"...As he gets closer to her..."Giles, I didn't want you to leave, I needed you, I still need you, I've been lost without you"...''Buffy, I didn't know you felt that way, I didn't want to leave, but look at you, you're stronger, faster and quicker and wiser"..."Giles I love you, and I want you in my life here now and forever"...Giles smiles at her as he wraps her in his arms and brushes his lips against hers as he kisses her ever so gently...As he tells her..."I love you too Buffy, and I want to be here with you, not just as you're watcher, but as a lover and a friend"...

Meanwhile...In a dark dusty cave...

Boloks sire as just found out about his siree's death to Rupert Giles and seaks reveng...

The end!

stay tuned for part two of Buffy The Vampire Slayer...

To save Rupert...


End file.
